frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Frozen.fractal/By serce nie zamarzło cz.8
Głowa pękała jej bólem rozchodzącym się od opatrzonego sprytnie, niemal niewidocznie, skaleczenia. Rozcięta o korę drzewa skóra u nasady głowy, na samej krawędzi linii włosów – nic niezwykłego czy choćby martwiącego. Królowa jednakże czuła się jak gdyby została rozdeptana przez stado słoni umykających przed kłusownikami. Rozciągnęła delikatnie skórę pod oczami, zerkając w mętne lustro rozmywające krawędzie jej sylwetki, nadające białogłowie wygląd zjawy nawiedzającej gościnną sypialnię domu sołtysa, nie zaś namaszczonej świętymi olejami władczyni Arendelle. Delikatne, niebieskawe cienie przebijały, podkreślając narastające w jej wzroku zacięcie. Musiała odnaleźć Kristoffa, aby jej siostra nie utraciła słodkiego, dziwnie charakterystycznego uśmiechu, który pojawiał się na lekko pyzatej i usianej słonecznymi pocałunkami twarzy jedynie wtedy, gdy to właśnie on stawał w zasięgu pełnego blasku wzroku. Nie chciała przewracać się z boku na bok w niewygodnym nawet mimo miękkości materaca łożu, tak więc zasiadła w towarzystwie samotnej świecy przy niewielkim stoliczku przystawionym do okna. Zydel przy nim był twardy, jednak Elsa nie zwracała na to uwagi, postukując niecierpliwie paznokciami w blat. Skrzyżowała nogi w kostkach, elegancko obie nogi składając po jednej stronie siedziska. Siadała w podobny sposób całkowicie nieświadomie, wyuczona zachowań godnych kobiety wysokiego urodzenia od dziecka. Ojciec nigdy nie porzucił związanych z nią nadziei i nawet gdy wydawało się, że do końca życia będzie zamkniętą we własnych książęcych komnatach królewską córką, która już w tamtym okresie nie pamiętała, jak pachnie powietrze podwórza, dalej uczył ją wszystkiego, co musiała wiedzieć o królestwie, polityce. Stara guwernantka, do spółki z jego małżonką królową, wbijały do jej chłonnej główki kolejne zasady – niuanse bycia kobietą pod ostrzałem spojrzeń całego kraju, postawy, które miała zachowywać wobec mężczyzn, by zyskać nad nimi władzę w każdym aspekcie, jakiego by zapragnęła. Teraz jednak młoda królowa nie myślała o tym wszystkim – wpatrywała się w ciemność za szybą o którą płatki śniegu obijały się tak cicho, że mogły to być również odgłosy mysich łapek buszujących zimą w ścianach każdego domostwa. Zadrżała lekko, gdy powróciło znów wspomnienie nikłego ciepła przenikającego materiał jej stroju, gdy osunęła się niemal bezwładnie w ramiona hrabiego o miodowym spojrzeniu – jego dłonie, nawet po całodziennej jeździe przez zimowe ostępy, były cieplejsze niż jej własne w pokoju rozgrzanym od płomienia buzującego w kominku. Dziwnie było czuć obce ręce na ciele, nawet opiętym warstwami tkanin. Zastukała znów spiłowanymi w kształt migdału, niezbyt długimi, choć również nie krótkimi, paznokciami w ciemne drewno, na którym leżała pleciona cerata. Płomień świecy zamigotał lekko, nadając bladej twarzy odbijającej się w szybie upiornego wyglądu. Słyszała, jak skrzypią deski domostwa pogrążonego w ciszy nocy. Sięgnęła po kopertę leżącą na parapecie, pod który idealnie wpasował się wysokością stoliczek, zupełnie jak w szkole, gdzie krawędzie ławek kryją się pod parapetami, na które uczniowie rzucają torby i plecaki, przytulając nogi do kaloryferów w środku zimy, współcierpiąc z budynkiem na chorobę zwaną nieszczelnymi oknami. Nikt nie bawił się w lakowanie koperty – królowa zawsze miała ją przy sobie, wsuniętą pod kamizelkę bądź zatkniętą za ciasny pasek spódnicy. Zanurkowały w jej wnętrzu blade palce, wyciągając sztywny kawałek żółtawego, czerpanego papieru złożonego we czworo. Rozprostowała szkic, aby znów przyjrzeć się mapce oraz zanotowanym pospiesznie nazwom większych miejscowości w okolicy, gdzie odnaleziono sanie barona wraz z krwią oraz przeciętymi skórzanymi pasami zaprzęgu Svena. Przesunęła powoli opuszką po drodze już przez nich pokonanej, płomień zachybotał się znów, jak gdyby stracił równowagę. Królowa zesztywniała, słysząc skrzypienie drzwi piętro niżej oraz przyciszone głosy. Spojrzała ku wejściu do przydzielonej jej sypialni, czując dziwny brak prywatności, którą zwykle zapewniały jej jeszcze dwie obszerne komnaty wymagające pokonania ich, by dostać się do alkierza władcy. Nie zastanawiała się jednak nad tym, podrywając się z zydla i sięgając po leżącą na ławeczce w nogach łoża podomkę, będącą samą w sobie dziełem sztuki z realnymi widokami Arendelle ręcznie haftowanymi przez dwa pokolenia szwaczek królewskich, skończonymi dopiero przed koronacją matki Elsy oraz Anny, która otrzymała ją w ślubnym prezencie. Była szyta z lekko połyskującego, niemal matowego jedwabiu, o barwie nieba w letni poranek. Wzdłuż dolnej krawędzi płoziły się łąki oraz malownicze płotki, pośród nich pasły się owieczki oraz konie, wyglądające jakby żywcem wzięto je z natury, wyżej zaś znajdował się las, a pomiędzy drzewami widać było kilka sarnich głów oraz zajęczych mordek wystających zza krzewów bądź pni. Las kończył się niemal na wysokości bioder, gdzie rozpoczynał się bladoszary wzór szczytów o zaśnieżonych szczytach, wydających się trwać cierpliwie w oddali, za najbliższymi, zielonymi widokami kraju. Ramiona zaś nakrywały falowane na brzegach hafty, mające imitować chmury. Elsa ścisnęła się plecionym paskiem z dwóch sznureczków – jeden ze złota, drugi ze srebra, złączyły się ze sobą w spirali trwającej od kutasika z jednej strony, po kutasik wykańczający ją w drugim końcu. Schowała prędko mapkę do koperty, którą wcisnęła pod pierzynę wzburzoną na łóżku. Złapała lichtarzyk świecy, odrzuciła na plecy warkocz i niemal wyszła boso, jednak w ostatniej chwili wsunęła stopy w miękkie, nie mające podeszew kapcie wydziergane przez gospodynię z wełny. Gryzły ją w skórę, powodując lekkie zaczerwienienia. Przyzwyczaiła się już do drobnych niewygód. Nacisnęła powoli klamkę drzwi, po czym zebrała obszerny, nie zdobny niczym poza drobną, wąską falbanką, dół nocnej koszuli, by zejść bez problemu po wąskich schodach piętro niżej. Poszukiwała głosów. Ciepłe, choć słabe światło padało wąskim pasem w poprzek holu domostwa, wskazując na swoje źródło. Spokojnie, elegancko. Królowa nawet w nocnej koszuli ma wyglądać na najcudowniejszą, niemal świętą, osobistość – wedle tej myśli dziewczyna uniosła wyżej brodę, przywołała na twarz łagodny uśmiech, zanim stanęła w drzwiach pokoju dziennego. Młodzi hrabiowie, w świetle dwóch świec, w luźnych szlafrokach narzuconych na ramiona, w wąskich bawełnianych portkach i koszulach nocnych wykańczanych aplikacjami w barwach morza, wyglądali naprzeciw siebie niemal jak bliźnięta, tonąc częściowo w półmroku. Dopiero gdy deska cicho skrzypnęła pod lekkim kroczkiem królowej niemal płynącej ponad ziemią jeden z nich uniósł spłoszone spojrzenie, aby za chwilę schylić się w pokłonie. Drugi podążył w jego ślady, kiedy ona bez słowa zbliżyła się do stołu nad którym się pochylali. Zobaczyła dokładniejszą mapę, odnalazła jedną ze znajomych ze szkicu oglądanego miliony razy w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni nazw w okolicy Ptasieńki, gdzie właśnie przebywali. Zamiast jednakże odezwać się, rzucić uwagę na ten temat, zmierzyła oboje zimnym spojrzeniem. -Słucham- stwierdziła, a jej ton uzupełniał to jedno słowo o oczekiwanie wytłumaczenia. -Wasza miłość- zaczął Barve. Uniosła dłoń, zwracając twarz ku starszemu z nich, o nieco dłuższych włosach i twarzy nieco trójkątniejszej, którego oczy były w tym oświetleniu lodowo niebieskie, jak jej własne. -Ty mów, Kaus. Mężczyzna odchrząknął, nie speszony, jako osoba wyjątkowo rozsądna. Wskazał palcem na miejscowość, którą ona zdążyła już sama wypatrzeć. -Pół dnia drogi stąd- oznajmił, znając inteligencję królowej, przez co spodziewał się, że i ona zrozumiała gdzie dalej trzeba się udać. -Hrabia Benevolus mówił, że tam zostali zatrzymani kupcy, którzy odnaleźli sanie. Mają więcej szkiców, jakiś... -Artysta z nimi podróżował. Wiem, hrabio- przerwała mu beznamiętnie. Przykuł jej spojrzenie, jakby był wyjątkowo interesującą w kształcie rzeźbą. -Czyżbyście tylko po to urządzali narady pośród nocy bez mojej obecności? -Planujemy dalsze kroki, wasza miłość- odparł, nie speszony sytuacją, nie pytany także o nic, Barve. -Beze mnie- skwitowała zimno, przenosząc na niego wzrok. Odstawiła świecę w specjalnym świeczniku z wygiętą łukowato rączką na stół, aby oprzeć na nim dłonie. Blade palce zakłócały harmonię linii brzegowej Arendelle. -Nie życzę sobie- zaczęła, a jej głos zdawał się być ostry niczym rzeźniczy nóż -podobnych sytuacji. Macie o wszystkim mnie informować, inaczej sama dopilnuję, by znać wasze kroki. Wtedy jednakże nawet wasze odwiedziny w toalecie będą mi notowane i składane w raportach- dokończyła, pozornie nie zdenerwowana: jej głos był czysty, skóra gładka, nie lśniąca szronem, spojrzenie pełne lodu. Barve westchnął, kiedy Kaus spojrzał na niego splatając na piersi ręce. Cała jego postawa wydawała się krzyczeć: „Mówiłem, że tak będzie!”. Mężczyzna o nieporządnych, lśniących czekoladowo w blasku świec, lokach i delikatnym cieniu zarostu, który zdążył pojawić się od szybkiego, porannego golenia, potarł kark, jakby niezręcznie. -Chciałem waszą miłość odciążyć nieco. Wydawała się, wasza królewska mość, niewyspana i roztargniona gdyśmy byli już niemal pot Ptasinką. -Ptasieńką- poprawiła go Elsa, wzdychając lekko. Spojrzała na niego jednak nieco przychylniej, wydając się już nieco mniej marmurową postacią, bardziej zaś niezwykłą pięknością w niezwykłej piękności nocnym stroju. Zarumienił się lekko, spojrzał jej w twarz z uśmiechem, na co odpowiedziała zmarszczeniem brwi. -Następnym razem pytajcie, czy potrzebuję być odciążona- poleciła rzeczowo, zwijając mapę w rulon i owijając ją przytroczonym doń rzemieniem. Starszy z hrabiów wykonał lekki ruch, jakby chciał zabrać zawiniątko, jednakże królowa jedynie uniosła swoją świecę, przyciskając mapę do piersi. -Wyruszamy rano, radzę więc wracać do alkierzy- oznajmiła, po czym, przekładając zwiniętą mapę pod łokieć, którym przytrzymywała ją zgrabnie przy boku, dłonią zebrała nadmiar tkaniny znad stóp, by nie paść jak długa podczas wędrówki po schodach, na pięterko, gdzie mieścił się gościnny pokój. Hrabiowie spali zaś na parterze, w dawnym pokoju dziecięcym, na wymoszczonych naprędce siennikach, okryci jedynie swoimi płaszczami – na ich użytek jednakże napalono w pomieszczeniu sowicie, by mogli chociaż rozdziać się ze strojów dziennych i spać w koszulach oraz bawełnianych portkach, które miała okazję obejrzeć Elsa. Wspominając zaś o niej, warto powiedzieć, że powróciwszy do swej sypialenki ustawiła świeczkę na parapecie, rozwijając znów mapę przed sobą. Wyciągnęła również kopertę spod pierzyny, rozprostowała na mapie sporządzonej przez kartografa królewskiego szkic artysty czy tam handlarza, wszystko właściwie jedno czyj. Skrzywiła lekko usta, stojąc nad oboma mapami, przyglądając się im, jak gdyby nie do końca do siebie pasowały. Przesunęła szary papier tak, by leżał tuż obok odpowiadającego mu fragmentowi prawdziwej mapy, i choć różniły się skale, nagle uderzyła ją w oczy ta drobna, a wiele mogąca zmienić różnica. Porwała świecę, pochyliła się wraz z jej chybotliwym światłem, by przekonać się, że to nie pomyłka. -Nasza mapa nie ma zaznaczonego traktu handlowego, którego budowę zakończono na pół roku przed moją koronacją- wyszeptała do siebie, całkowicie niepotrzebnie, jednak oczy lśniły jej tak, przez ekscytację związaną z odkryciem, że i te szepty do samej siebie, typowe raczej dla Anny, nie mogłyby wydać się postronnemu obserwatorowi niczym innym. -Traktu jedwabnego- przypomniała jego nazwę świeczce, przesuwając palcem po szkicu otrzymanym od hrabi Benevolusa. Spojrzała na świecę, jakby była głupiutką gęsią. -Ten trakt zaczęli budować, jak jego królewskie mości jeszcze żyły- powiedziała do płomienia. Odstawiła świecznik na wcześniejsze jego miejsce. Droga, którą wybrali hrabiowie prowadziła w pewnym momencie dokładnym półkolem wokół dużego jeziora, jeszcze zapewne nie zamarzniętego, gdy po drugiej stronie miał być las. -Las! Nie ma lasu, jest trakt jedwabny! -wyprostowała się z rozjaśnioną twarzą patrząc na własne blade odbicie w szybie okna. -Oszczędzimy drogi, ćwierć dnia miast połowy. Być może dzięki szkicom tego artysty odgadniemy, co się stało, a może Sven coś sobie przypomni! Ha! Może zdążymy jeszcze wyruszyć po obiedzie, wiedząc już, gdzie szukać Kristoffa!- dłonie jej zadrżały, miała ochotę teraz, zaraz, szykować się do drogi. Jednak zamiast tego schowała wpierw szkic do koperty, potem zwinęła mapę kartografa, wcześniej nakreślając na niej ołówkiem interesujący ich odcinek traktu jedwabnego, który ciągnął się przez niemal cały kraj. Wsunęła obie pod niską oprawę łoża tak, że jedynie jej cieniutkie, królewskie dłonie miały szansę ją stamtąd wyciągnąć – oczywiście Anna, gdyby także tam była, poradziłaby sobie z tym równie łatwo. Elsa, choć cała nabuzowana wieścią przyszykowaną dla hrabiów, zdmuchnęła świecę i wśliznęła pod zimną pierzynę. Noc nie przyniosła królowej ukojenia, jedynie niezdrowy blask oczu. Z samego rana, ledwo pojawiła się nad horyzontem lekka łuna, niemal niewidoczna, była już gotowa do drogi. Szara, szeroka spódnica do ziemi z kontrafałdami wykończona u dołu zwyczajnym antolażem, to jest niedrogą koronką lnianą, oraz nieco ciemniejszego odcienia szarości wąską aksamitką, biała koszula o obszernych rękawach, szerokim, kanciastym kołnierzu, dziwnie sztywna, jakby wymuszała w oglądających ją ludziach uznanie noszącej ją kobiety za skromną. Królowa nie mogła pozwolić sobie na opuszczenie jakiejś części stroju, tak więc znów wepchnęła się w sztywną kamizelkę, tym razem ze zwykłego, czarnego aksamitu. Czarne, skórkowe rękawiczki założyła przed marynarką w odcieniu dopasowanym do spódnicy i przedłużonym niczym we fraku tyle, choć nie aż po kolano, a ledwo po pół uda. Lniane galoty, białe rajtuzy, czarne oficerki jeździeckie. Jeszcze jedynie zwyczajowa, czarna peleryna, ponownie spięta zankielem z białego złota, kształtu śniegowej gwiazdki regularnie lśniącej drobnymi brylantami. Nawet warkocz zdążyła spleść na nowo i wpiąć kaptur we włosy. Słońce zerkające w okna sponad drzew zauważyło, jak szybko królowa przełyka polewkę podaną jej na śniadanie, jak zachłannie zapija ją pucharem grzanego wina. Kibicowało jej, gdy zbiegała po schodach z obiema mapami pod pachą, gotowa do drogi. Hrabiowie posilający się w dziennym pokoju poderwali się z miejsc pospiesznie, gdy tylko wbiegła do pomieszczenia, skłonili się dwornie, na co jedynie machnęła ręką, jakby nawet etykieta mogła zaczekać. Mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią, na siebie wzajemnie, potem znów na nią. Dopiero posilali o poranku, ona zaś już gotowa była ruszyć. Nie zwracając uwagi na ich talerze oraz ceramiczne pucharki, zaczęła robić miejsce na stole między nimi, gdy ich zadaniem w tym czasie okazało się być pilnowanie naczyń, by nie potłukły się wskutek działań Elsy. -Wczoraj, gdy was odesłałam, sama jeszcze patrzyłam na mapy- zaczęła prędko, rozwijając pospiesznie mapę kartografa. Potem rzuciła na nią szkic otrzymany od doradcy. Zerknęła na obu hrabiów lśniącymi niewyspaniem oraz niezdrowo intensywnymi zdeterminowaniem, niebieskimi niczym lód bieguna, oczyma. Kaus uniósł brew. Nie było czasu. Przesunęła palcem po dorysowanej w nocy przez siebie linii prowadzącej przez zaznaczony na mapie zabranej z pałacu las. Kaus do pierwszej uniesionej brwi dołączył drugą. -Mamy jechać... Lasem?- spytał, za co zobaczył te niebieskie oczy władczyni wbite wprost w jego twarz i wzdrygnął się, jakby poczuł chłód. Odchrząknął. -Tam nie ma lasu- zapukała paznokciem w mapę. -Tylko trakt jedwabny. Spójrzcie na datę sporządzenia mapy- przesunęła palec na zapisane drobno informacje poniżej prawego rogu. -Mapę wykonano na półtora roku przed ukończeniem budowy- stwierdziła. Oblicze skołowanego jej zachowaniem hrabi Barvego rozjaśniło się, w oczach zajaśniał miód, gdy pochylał się głowa w głowę obok królowej, by spojrzeć z jej perspektywy na obie mapy. Wyprostował się nagle, wspierając dłonie i patrząc na sceptycznego hrabiego Kausa. -Jej królewska mość ma rację, sam spójrz- mężczyzna, wciąż nastawiony niezbyt chętnie wobec tak nagłej zmiany konceptu trasy, podążył spojrzeniem za palcami królowej, aż i jego oczy zabłysły. Uniósł kącik ust. Elsa, nie oczekując żadnej odpowiedzi, wyprostowała się godnie. Zabrała naszkicowaną mapkę, schowała skrzętnie do koperty, którą wsunęła pod ciasną czerń kamizelki. Obrzuciła wzrokiem niemal puste już talerze. -Kończcie jak najszybciej, chcę wyruszyć zanim niebo zniebieszczeje- oznajmiła, zwijając również mapę od kartografa, która niemal sprawiła, że stracili mnóstwo cennego czasu. Schowała ją do skórzanej tuby, pozostawionej w pomieszczeniu po nocnych rozmyślaniach, odstawiła pod ścianę. Rzuciła spojrzenie ponad ramieniem obu mężczyznom. -Póki nie znajdziemy gdzieś aktualniejszej pilnujcie jej jak oczka w głowie- nakazała, znikając zaraz za drzwiami. ___ -Księżniczko, tak nie wolno!- sapnęła służąca, zajrzawszy przez drzwi prowadzące do komnaty sypialnej królowej, gdzie buszowała po cichu Anna, usiłując znaleźć wskazówki dotyczące zniknięcia siostry oraz ukochanego. Rzuciła spojrzenie służce, ale po zarejestrowała kubełek pełen papierów, pogniecionych, niepotrzebnych. Zapomniała, co miała odpowiedzieć, zamiast tego niemal rzuciła się na śmietnik, wysypując całą jego, jedynie papierową, zawartość na podłogę, co poskutkowało rozpaczliwym jęknięciem służącej. -Idź, pilnuj!- odparła syczącym szeptem Anna, uśmiechając się szeroko i sięgając po kolejne papiery. Rozwijała je prędko zręcznymi palcami, przebiegała wzrokiem, wrzucała z powrotem do kubełka, nie znajdując niczego konkretnego. Usłyszała jak drzwi zamykają się cichutko. Wiedziała też, że nie ma już wiele czasu – skłamała gwardzistom pilnującym komnat jej siostry, że przyszła oddać szpilki do włosów, które pożyczyła kiedyśtam i zapomniała oddać. Zaczynało to oddawanie jednak trwać zbyt długo, nawet zakręcona księżniczka już to wiedziała. Trafiła jednak na coś, co przypominało pismo dotyczące małżeństwa. Nie zdążyła wczytać się – oba skrzydła drzwi rozwarły się, a tam biedna służka stała za gwardzistami. Anna poderwała się z ziemi, chowając papier za plecami i uśmiechając się zbyt szeroko, zmieszana. -No bo ja ten, szukałam pomysłu na prezent dla Elsy, bo wyjechała i jej nie ma- zaczęła nawijać, poruszając się pojedynczymi krokami w bok, tak, by mężczyźni nie zobaczyli że ściska za sobą kulę papieru. -Ale o tym to wiecie- zaśmiała się, zbliżając się do drzwi. Przemknęła między nimi szybko, postukując obcasami, i umknęła jak dziecko. Strażnicy spojrzeli na siebie, westchnęli chóralnie, potem jeden z nich zerknął na służącą. -Ja... Zawołam kogoś, żeby posprzątał po księżniczce- oznajmiła, po czym odeszła pospiesznie, cała spięta, wyrzucając sobie w myślach, że zawsze daje namówić się Annie na podobne szaleństwa. Anna zaś zbiegła po schodach na parter, do głównego holu, zdobnego pięknie i kosztownie, wyciągając przed siebie dłonie z rozwiniętą podczas biegu kartką, w którą wpatrzyła się intensywnie, próbując czytać i jednocześnie biec najszybciej jak potrafi. W ten sposób wpadła na doradcę siostry, Benevolusa. Odbiła się od niego, klepnęła na zimną posadzkę, jednak nie zwróciła nawet na to uwagi – wreszcie papier nie trząsł się, dzięki czemu mogła go przeczytać. Spojrzała na hrabiego, który patrzył na nią z pobłażliwym uśmieszkiem. -Elsa się żeni?- nagle wytrzeszczyła na moment, oczy, zaśmiała się, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. -Znaczy się wychodzi za mąż miałam na myśli, no, to jak?- wytłumaczyła się, podnosząc z ziemi nieco niezgrabnie, otrzepując spódnicę. Mężczyzna był świetnym doradcą, tak samo jak i dyplomatą – za tym szła również umiejętność łgania niczym z nut. -Och, księżniczko! Miałaś dowiedzieć się dopiero po powrocie królowej z wyprawy do kraju swego narzeczonego, gdzie miała zostać pokazana tamtejszemu ludowi- udał zmartwionego, notując w pamięci, by poinformować młodą podopieczną o siostrzanych podejrzeniach. Jednakże z drugiej strony cieszył się, że odkryła jedynie ślubne plany. Zacmokał, jakby nieszczęśliwy, po czym ruszył dalej, splatając dłonie za plecami. Anna potruchtała za nim. -Dlaczego? Przecież jestem jej siostrą! -Chciała, żebyś cieszyła się razem z nią, zamiast na zapas- odparł, zwracając ku niej na moment życzliwą twarz, na co jej piegowata buzia rozjaśniła się wesoło. -To ja będę udawać, że nic nie wiem!- zaoferowała się, oddając doradcy siostry źle sformułowaną wersję wiadomości Elsy do króla Południowych Wysp, którą dopiero co zdobyła. -Ulżyło mi, księżniczko!- oznajmił, chowając śmieć do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. -Nie chciałbym, żeby królowa pomyślała, iż to ja wygadałem się z jej planów pod twoim naciskiem- klepnął ją delikatnie dwa razy w ramię. Będzie musiał pchnąć gońca, natychmiast. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania